


The Youngest Holmes

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Greg Lestrade & Merlin Friendship, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, Lonely Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is a good brother, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He's at it again!""Merlin?""Obviously."----------Basically where Merlin is the youngest Holmes brother who was sent to Wales to be kept out of harms way.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mycroft Holmes & Merlin (Merlin), Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Merlin (Merlin), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

"He's at it again!" 

"Merlin?" 

"Obviously." 

Sherlock sighed irritably and took the seat opposite his brother, "Mycroft you have to keep a better eye on him." 

"He doesn't like it!" replied Mycroft defensively, "You didn't and he's just the same. He hates being followed, hates having his every move monitored." 

"Merlin hates everything." snapped Sherlock, "Maybe we should invite him back to London for a bit, it must be awfully boring in Wales." 

"I put him there so he's out of harm's way." said Mycroft sounding more than a little desperate, "He's fragile, Sherlock, not like you and me. Don't get me wrong he's very intelligent, he can deduce and observe like you and me but he doesn't want to use his talents to their full potential." 

"Get Pendragon." said Sherlock suddenly, "If anyone can persuade Merlin to cooperate it's him." 

"Are you really sure we want to be encouraging Merlin's interaction with Arthur Pendragon?" asked Mycroft, "They get on like a house on fire but… No, I hate to admit it little brother but you're right, do you have Pendragon's number? I'll give him a call." 

\----------

"Bad day?" asked John sympathetically as Sherlock flung the door open and stormed into the room

"It's Merlin." sighed Sherlock, sprawling across the sofa opposite John, who glanced at him over the paper with an amused smirk, "What is it? What's funny?" 

"Oh, what? Nothing." chuckled John, "Mycroft really needs to keep a better eye on Merlin." 

"I know." said Sherlock, "Well we've got Pendragon on the case. I'm sure he'll be able to sort Merlin out." 

"Maybe you should just talk to him," said John, "Instead of having half the country spying on him, just give him a call. Has it possibly occurred to you that all Merlin really needs are his big brothers?" 

"John!" cried Sherlock, leaping off the sofa, "You are a genius! I could… I could kiss you!" 

John's eyebrows shot up and Sherlock spun round and added hastily, "But I won't, don't worry." 

\----------

Arthur knocked on Merlin's door, it was opened almost immediately and Merlin's face spread into a huge grin as soon as he saw who it was. 

"Arthur!" he cried, "Come in!" 

The look of pure delight on Merlin's face upon finding his friend on his doorstep was more than worth missing some event or other that Uther was holding. 

"You alright Merls?" askes Arthur after they were sat in Merlin's living room with coffee and biscuits, "You seem down lately." 

"It's nothing." said Merlin with a sigh, "Have you heard from Mycroft and Sherl lately? I haven't had a text or a visit in months." 

Merlin looked wounded and Arthur felt his heart melt into a puddle. 

"I'm sure they're just busy on a case or something." he said, doing all he could to comfort Merlin, "They haven't forgotten you, they couldn't forget you. You're they're brother and maybe they don't know how to express it properly but they do love you. They're busy men, running round London doing god-knows-what." 

"I guess you're right." said Merlin but he sounded doubtful.

Arthur had to have a serious talk to Mycroft and Sherlock about the effect all this was having on Merlin. 

"I hate it." admitted the youngest Holmes brother at length, "Them, risking their lives in the city whilst I'm stuck here in the middle of the country doing nothing. I'm not fragile, Arthur, whatever they say, I could do what they do but they just don't give me a chance." 

Just then there was a knock at the door and the two men looked up, "I'll get it." said Arthur quickly, "Getting to his feet." 

"If it's a reporter looking for dirt on Sherlock again you can tell them to piss off." called Merlin 

"Looking for dirt on myself?" asked a cool voice from the hallway, "Sounds a bit ridiculous doesn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Looking for dirt on myself?" asked a cool voice from the hallway, "Sounds a bit ridiculous doesn't it?" 

"Sherlock!" cried Merlin, leaping up and running round the corner. He threw his arms around his brother's neck and hugged him tight. 

Sherlock froze and looked at Arthur, the blonde shook his head and motioned for Sherlock to hug back. 

He did so, enveloping Merlin in a hug and patting his shoulder, "There, there Merlin." 

Arthur slipped away, giving the brothers a moment before hearing a yelp as Mycroft came through the door. 

He got a hug too and took it with even more surprise than Sherlock, patting Merlin's head like a dog as he leaned slightly away from his brother. He flashed Arthur a grimace and Arthur fought the urge to laugh. 

"I thought you'd forgotten about me." said Merlin softly, his face crumpling as he looked from Sherlock to Mycroft and back again 

"How could we forget you when you give us so much trouble?" asked Mycroft fondly 

"Look Merlin." said Sherlock, "We've been thinking and we've decided it's time you come to London with us, if you want that is." 

"Come to London?" spluttered Merlin, "With you two? So I wouldn't be alone anymore?" 

"You're never alone Merlin." replied Mycroft 

"Yeah," added Sherlock, "You've always got us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Sorryy <3


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin, Sherlock was quickly finding out, had talent in areas he and Mycroft could only dream of, or have nightmares about. 

Merlin could take in your emotions with a glance, see right into your soul without even trying. And not just the usual 'You're having a bad day' or 'You're nervous', no he could tell exactly what you felt for a person, he could tell all your worries and fears. 

It sometimes scared Sherlock a bit, he wasn't used to being around people with so much raw emotion. Alright so maybe he and Mycroft had pushed Merlin away in the past but it seemed they had underestimated the youngest Holmes. 

He'd always thought people who showed their emotions were weak, since meeting John he was less sure of his theory but after meeting Merlin… 

Merlin was one of the most emotional people he knew but also one of the strongest. Okay so none of the Holmes siblings had had a perfect life so far but from the sound of it Merlin had been to hell and back in the last few years. 

And that was why Sherlock was so scared, as he stood in the deserted house staring at his younger brother, there were people all around the hallway and on the stairs, their guns pointed at Merlin's head. 

John was stood, frozen at his shoulder and Mycroft was a few metres away, for one of the first times in Sherlock's memory, his brother actually looked scared. Arthur was in the doorway, his fists clenched, he looked like he was about to cry or scream… possibly both. 

Sherlock worried about Arthur sometimes, he wasn't used to all the murder and blood like Merlin was. Arthur generally just clenched his jaw and tried his best not to look and the murder victims and weapons layed out before him. Sherlock was certain Arthur was only here for Merlin, it was clear that the two were close, very close. 

Sherlock risked a glance up to Jim Moriaty, pacing the floor behind Merlin, chewing gum and humming quietly. 

"One wrong move," called Moriaty, "And your brother is dead." he cackled and made finger guns at Merlin, "Pow! Pow! Pow!" 

"Step away from my brother." snarled Sherlock 

"Oooooooooh what you gonna do Sherlock?" cooed Moriaty, "Because remember, one wrong move…" he drew his finger across his neck then let out a yell to the men surrounding them, "Get Doctor Watson!" 

"NO!"

"Aaaaaah. Now that got a reaction didn't it?" 

Immediately half the guns were swiveled to John. 

"Move away, Sherlock." hissed John out the corner of his mouth 

Sherlock shook his head, "No I'm staying right here." 

"Sherlock get the fuck away from me." 

The darker haired man took a few steps away from John to stand next to Mycroft. 

"Right Doctor Watson." breathed Moriaty, "Just come and stand next to young Mr Holmes here." 

Sherlock barely breathed as John shuffled across slowly to stand beside Merlin. He didn't miss the reassuring smile John gave Merlin, and the shaky grin Merlin returned. As John met Sherlock's eyes they both knew what was gonna happen next, Moriaty was just so predictable. 

"Oooooooooh this is getting exciting isn't it?" chuckled Moriaty, "And Sherlock I think you know what happens next. Merlin or John, brother or friend? Oh what will he choose ladies and gentlemen? What will he choose?" 

"How do I know you won't shoot both?" spat Sherlock, "Why should we trust you'll let one go?" 

"Oh you don't." replied Moriaty simply, "Technically there's nothing I can do to stop my men from shooting both but… I guess you'll just have to trust them? And me, yes you'll have to trust me."

Sherlock looked from John to Merlin, obviously he wasn't going to choose, he was going to save them both, he just had to get that message across to the pair of them. 

His eyes met John's, then Merlin's, when he was sure they were both watching Sherlock began to tap his arm lightly with his finger, morse code. He explained the plan in the shortest and most simple way possible, it still took a while but hopefully it was something Moriaty wouldn't think of. 

When Sherlock was finished he turned to Mycroft, hoping his eyes could explain what he was about to do. He found Mycroft looking right back, he'd seen the morse code, good that made everything so much easier. 

Then there was the question of Arthur, still stood in the doorway, stock still and scowling darkly at Moriaty. 

"Arthur," said Mycroft slowly, apparently understanding Sherlock's problem, "Maybe it's best if you leave?" 

"No," said Arthur sharply, "No, I'm stay-" 

"Arthur, go." Merlin snapped 

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise, their eyes met and something seemed to pass between them, Arthur just nodded and scurried away. 

Moriaty looked surprised, "Oh well, I suppose he wasn't particularly important anyway. Have you come to a decision Sherlock? Don't rush, we have all night."

"Give Merlin to me." 

"Oh!" laughed Moriaty, "Oh we've chosen family over friends have we Sherlock? Aah well John, you can die happy in the knowledge that Sherlock didn't love you enough to save you. Well, what are you waiting for? Take your guns off young Mr Holmes." 

Now they were all on a John, everything rested on John being quick enough and Sherlock being right.

Merlin ran to his brothers, he stood between them and Mycroft put a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. 

Sherlock turned and winked at his friend, "I'm sorry John." 

The rest was a blur, bullets flying off the walls, the smell of blood and rotting wood, people yelling and even Jim Moriaty sounding the tiniest bit panicked. Sherlock ran outside into the moonlight, half carrying Merlin who had apparently been shot in the leg somewhere in the last couple of minutes. 

"I'm guessing whatever your plan was worked?" asked Arthur, then his eyes fell on Merlin and he let out a yelp. 

"I'm fine." gasped Merlin through the pain, "And yes it worked." 

"So what was the plan exactly?" asked Arthur, walking forward and gathering Merlin up in his arms

"John had a gun in his pocket." replied Sherlock, "He always has it there when we're on a case, he shot the stairs where most of the men were standing, they were rotting away anyway. I think they fell on Moriaty but I can't be sure. Is everyone okay?" 

John and Mycroft nodded and Merlin gave him a shaky thumbs up. 

"Now just to get to a hospital for Merlin." said Mycroft, eyeing his brother, "That's a nasty wound you have there." 

Merlin shook his head, "It's nothing." 

"We can't exactly walk all the way to the hospital." said Arthur, "It's miles away." 

Just then a car pulled up in front of them and the door swung open. Out stepped Greg Lestrade, one eyebrow raised, he looked at Merlin, "You called?" 

Merlin grinned and waved his phone at Sherlock

"You, little brother," said Sherlock with a laugh, "are full of surprises."


	4. Chapter 4

"You like him." 

John glanced up from the newspaper in surprise and was met by the piercing glare of Merlin Holmes, "I beg your pardon?" 

"You, John Watson, are in love with my brother." 

John froze, "I- what? No, I'm not… I'm not actually gay Merlin, we've been through this." 

"You like him John, don't you?" 

"I-" John spluttered, god this man was ridiculous, "Of course no-" 

"John." said Merlin shaking his head, "John, John, John. Tell me what it's like to be like you, everything must be so plain and… Simple." 

"I think Sherlock's having a bad effect on you." grumbled John

"Aaah yes, back to Sherlock." said Merlin brightly, "Just for the record he's in love with you too. I can tell, the way he looks at you, it's obvious. Everyone can see it except you and it's frustrating. I'll have to ask you, for the sake of my sanity, just kiss him and get it over with yeah?" 

"Merlin…" 

"He's coming up the stairs now, if you used your ears you would know." 

The door flew open and Sherlock marched in looking like he either wanted to kill someone or kill himself… Possibly both. 

"Aaah, Merlin." he said, his mouth twitching up at the corner and his stormy facade shattering, "You let yourself into my flat again." 

"John's here." pointed out Merlin fairly, "And I needed to talk to him before you arrived. I'll leave you two alone now." 

With that he stood up, tipped John a massive wink which Sherlock watched with puzzled amusement and strutted out. 

"What was that all about?" asked Sherlock, flopping down into the chair Merlin had occupied until a few moments before 

"Oh nothing." replied John instinctively 

"Liar."

\----------

Merlin grinned as he shut the door behind him, hopefully this was progress. He tugged his phone out his pocket and texted Greg. 

M: Can you pick me up from 221b? MH

G: Is this Mycroft or Merlin? 

M: Do you honestly think Mycroft would ask for a lift? 

G: Fair point. Why don't you just get a cab?

M: You know how I feel about cabs. Also I need to speak to you about something. 

G: Alright I'll take my lunch break. I'm on my way. 

M: Thanks Greg. 

Merlin stood outside his brother's flat waiting for Greg, he would only be a few minutes. That was the good thing about Greg, you could always rely on him to stick to his word and be quick about it. 

Exactly four and a half minutes later, Greg pulled up and swung the door open. 

"Alright Merlin?" 

"Yeah, good thanks Greg." replied Merlin as he slipped into the passenger seat, "Now you'll never guess what." 

"Have you made progress?" asked Greg excitedly, "Tell me you made progress." 

"Wow, you did guess." said Merlin, looking mildly surprised, "Well yes, I had a chat with John and I think it did some good." 

"Thank god!" cried Greg, running a hand through his hair, "Those two have been driving me up the wall even more than usual lately." 

Merlin laughed then glanced down as his phone buzzed, "Text from Sherlock." 

S: What did you say to John? He looks disturbed. SH

M: Nothing much, just the truth. You know what ordinary people are like, can't accept the truth when it's right in front of their nose. MH

S: Merlin seriously, what did you say. 

M: Ask him, it's not my place to tell you. 

Merlin clicked his phone shut and dropped it into his lap, "Sherlock wants to know what I said to John." 

"And what did you say to John?" 

"The truth."


	5. Chapter 5

S: Get here. Now. SH

M: 221b?

S: Yes. 

M: Whyyy?? 

S: Because speaking as your older brother I feel a certain amount of responsibility over you and I told you to get over here. 

M: You arse. Stop pretending to be affectionate just to get me to do what you want, it doesn't work. 

S: Well apparently it does because you just pulled up. 

Merlin rolled his eyes as he stepped out the car, slamming the door shut a little harder than nessecary. 

Sherlock smiled as he looked out the window, "John!" 

"He left two hours ago, Sherlock dear." called Mrs Hudson from the kitchen 

Sherlock frowned slightly, "Then who have I been talking to?" 

"Yourself, I shouldn't wonder." replied Merlin dryly from the doorway, "Hello brother dear, why did you call." 

"Aaah, Merlin." said Sherlock, dropping down into his armchair while Merlin sat down in John's, "What exactly did you say to John? Word for word as you said it." 

"The truth." 

"Not an answer Merlin." replied Sherlock in a sing-song voice

"Clearly it is, because I said it." replied Merlin, "Now if you don't mind Sherlock, I have to meet Arthur for coffee in 10 minutes." 

"A date?" 

"No." 

"Judging by the way you're dressed and the fact that you keep checking your watch as if nervous suggests you hope it might turn out to be." 

Merlin scowled, "Look Sherlock, don't you talk to me about dates as if you're an expert. Look if you're so experienced then why don't you just pluck up the courage to ask John out?" 

Now it was Sherlock's turn to scowl, "So that's what you were talking to him about." 

"I never said that." snapped Merlin, "Now if you don't mind I have to be going now. And give this to Mycroft when you next see him will you?" 

Merlin tossed an envelope at Sherlock who caught it with ease. 

"Goodbye, brother dear." 

As soon as Merlin was out the door, Sherlock practically ripped the letter open. He frowned slightly when he saw the four words written across the paper in Merlin's slanting, slightly messy writing. 

Operation Johnlock is go!


	6. Chapter 6

"Merlin didn't seal this envelope, you did." 

Sherlock scowled, trust his brother to know exactly how everyone seals an envelope, "How did you-" 

"It really wasn't hard." said Mycroft smugly, "Anyway, I'll presume you didn't know what it meant. You wouldn't have passed it on if you understood." 

"What does it mean?" asked Sherlock, god he hated not knowing, "What does 'Operation Johnlock' mean? What is Johnlock?" 

"You don't want to know." replied Mycroft dryly, "Trust me on this Sherlock." 

Sherlock's eyebrows knitted together as he pulled a face, "When do I ever trust you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are just getting shorter and shorter.
> 
> Sorry its been so long since I updated, the fic has been finished for months but I posted it on Instagram and completely forgot about it here.


	7. Chapter 7

G: You're needed. 

S: What is it this time? 

G: Tough case. 

S: They're all tough to you idiots. 

G: I take it you're coming then? And bring Merlin. 

S: Yes I'm coming. Merlin is having dinner with Arthur. 

G: He needs to cancel, this is important. 

Sherlock smirked, a good case to get his teeth into. He hoped it was murder, or a kidnapping, they were always the most exiting. 

He looked down at his phone and dialed Merlin's number, he answered immediately. 

"What is it Sherl? I told you, I'm busy." 

"Don't call me Sherl." snapped Sherlock, "Anyway, Greg texted, we have a case." 

"You have a case." replied Merlin, "I have dinner." 

"He asked specifically for you." said Sherlock, "Come on, it might be murder this time!" 

"Why do you get so excited over murder?" spluttered Merlin, "You psychopath." 

"I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high functioning sociopath." replied Sherlock 

"Whatever." snarled Merlin, "But this had better be good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go... I think.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aaah, you came!" cried Greg, "Good, now this way." 

Greg showed Merlin and Sherlock to a small room at the back of a building. John was sitting at a chair inside, looking a little bit confused. 

"John? Are you okay?" asked Sherlock, sounding concerned, "What's going on?"

Greg smirked, "Operation Johnlock. Now, Sherlock, sit down. You and John will now discuss your feelings for each other." 

Merlin's jaw dropped, "This is all part of-" 

"Yes, I thought you might want to be here for payoff. Toodles boys!" 

And with that, Greg strutted out the room, Merlin close behind. Both of them were grinning like the idiots they were. 

"Erm…" stuttered John, nibbling his lip, "How are you?" 

"Not the time for small talk John." snapped Sherlock, "Let's get straight to the point." 

"The… Point?" 

"Yes, the point." 

And without another word Sherlock crossed the room in a few strides, pressing his lips against John's. 

On the other side of the window Merlin looked across at Greg. A huge grin cracked across both men's faces and Greg let out a shout of joy, pulling Merlin into a hug. They jumped up and down, laughing like a bunch of excitable teenage girls. 

"Go on then." said Greg with a grin, "You'd better get to that date with Arthur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end guys. Again I'm sorry for not updating for months, I'm awful at this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon <3


End file.
